


I don’t like you.

by agathadell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Ben is kinda a dick, Gen, Year 6, mentions of violence and murder but like it’s super vague, rated T for Sagen’s potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell
Summary: Ben Copper has changed over the summer in more ways than one. He was taller, the witch now having to look up slightly to make eye contact. He was no longer scrawny, muscles peeking out from his robes with every movement. His features had also shaped out, his round cheeks deflated and his jaw more defined.And he had become a bitch.
Relationships: Ben Copper & Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Kudos: 10





	I don’t like you.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t like the reinvented Ben   
> Is scaredy cats need some representation. 
> 
> Also once again no beta bc I’m lazy

“I don’t like this ‘new Ben’.” Sagen Ravine’s announced, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at one of her closest friends. 

Ben Copper has changed over the summer in more ways than one. He was taller, the witch now having to look up slightly to make eye contact. He was no longer scrawny, muscles peeking out from his robes with every movement. His features had also shaped out, his round cheeks deflated and his jaw more defined. 

And he had become a bitch. 

The Gryffindor laughed at the witch, his lips curling up into a smirk that didn’t fit his kind features. “Well that sucks for you.” 

The witch narrowed her eyes, raising a brow as her own lips dropped to a scowl. “You’re being rather rude, Copper.” 

“Better than being constantly scared.” His mischievous expression dropped, his face now emotionless. “I told you, I reinvented myself over the summer. I became an adult,” a pause, “a kid like you wouldn’t understand.” 

“You finally lose your virginity to a tree or something? Didn’t realize fucking yourself made you an adult, but it does explain your behavior. I’d be a bitch too with a stick stuck up my arse.” 

“And you called me rude.” Ben mimicked her stance, tilting his head as if to add an extra layer of taunting. “That’s not very fitting of a prefect, is it?” 

The Ravenclaw sucked in a sharp breath as she squeezed her eyes shut. One hand pinched the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache, the other moving to rest on her hip. “What the hell happened to you?” She asked as she exhaled. She opened her eyes, blue meeting brown as she straightened her posture. “What makes you think you can become an adult over the summer?” 

He smiled. She didn’t like this new smile. 

“Why don’t I tell you?” 

The witch listened as he listed off his summer activities, ranging from flying faster on his broom to hanging in Knockturn Alley. Each sentence left her even more exasperated, fighting the urge to roll her eyes with every cocky remark passing through his lips. 

“I told you, Sagen. We escaped death. I’m invincible.” 

The sound of skin slapping skin rang through the small Artefact room. Sagen’s face was buried in her hands, unable to take anymore of his foolish babble. 

She said something, her words muffled and intelligible due to her hands. Ben told her he couldn’t understand her. So she lifted her head and repeated herself. 

“Idiot idiot d'un garçon.” 

The wizard raised a brow, tilting his head once again. “I still don’t understand you.” 

“I said you’re a foolish moron of a boy, I told you last year that no one can be invincible.” She hissed her words through her teeth, her anger beginning to rise over its peak. 

“What happened with a Rakepick changed me. It even changed you, but I changed for the better.” He smiled cockily again. 

Her heart was beating harshly in her chest. She clenched and unclenched her fists, painted nails digging into her palms. This conversation was becoming dangerous for them both but she couldn’t stop herself from replying. 

“For the better? In what fucked up universe is becoming an insufferable prick a change for the better?” She stepped closer to him, watching as his brown eyes sized her up. “You’re not being confident or brave; you’re being foolish and an idiot. Taking unneeded risks isn’t going to make you grow a pair, it’s going to get you hurt or worse.” 

“They’ve made me stronger. I already told you that.” 

Sagen scoffed, taking another step. They were standing chest to chest now, the Gryffindor able to feel the brutal pace of her heartbeat. 

“That won’t always be the case and you know it. What are you going to do when you bite off more than you can chew? You better not come running to me with your tail between your legs. I’m warning you now, you fuck up, you deal with it yourself. Comme on fait son lit, on se couche.” 

She jabbed her finger against his chest, never once breaking eye contact with the wizard. 

Silence overcame them. The only sound to be heard was the panting breath of the witch as the two stared at each other. 

“I get it now,” Ben said slowly, breaking the silence after a few moments. Sagen raised her brow. “You’re used to this rush after escaping death by now, right?” 

“What are y-?” 

One hand lowered hers from his chest, the other covering her mouth so he could speak without interruption. “It’s your fourth time, correct? Escaping death and being left for dead and abandoned?”

“Abandoned by your birth parents, survived the murderous attack of and on your adoptive parents. One.” 

Her blue eyes widened, words muffled and silenced by his hand as she tried to get him to stop. But this was new Ben, he wasn’t going to stop. 

“Directly struck by lightning and became a rare survivor, left behind by your disappearing brother. Two.” 

He ran his thumb over the winding scars on her left cheek. They were a constant reminder of her run in with the Devil's Snare, the pain of her face being torn apart still fresh in her mind. 

“The incident with the Devil’s snare, your adoptive guardian putting her job before you. Three.” 

Sagen was choking back tears at that point. Why was he being so mean? Why was he dragging up her past tragedies? What was his point? 

“And all that happened in the cursed vault. Four.” He stared intently at her, brown eyes seeming to see right through her. “And you’re telling me you don’t feel invi-.”

The sound of cracking bones filled the room. Sagen’s chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace, her fist still raised and dotted with blood. 

Ben’s hands moved slowly to his face, his eyes downcast and to the side. She had punched him. Hard. Blood flowed from his newly broken nose, dropping in splotches on the dusty floor of the closet. 

“Say  _ invincible  _ one more fucking time,” she sobbed, tears running down her right cheek. She was shaking, her chest beginning to ache. She had over exerted herself already, and it was only the first day back. 

“You punched me.” His fingers gently poked at his nose, wincing from the pain. “You broke my nose.” 

“You’re an ass. If you insist on keeping the ‘new Ben’ act up then,” she let out a shaky breath, “then I’m ending this friendship. I bonded with the old Ben, and I’m not starting over for a dick.” 

Sagen turned on her heels and left the room. She didn’t have time to deal with whatever crisis Ben was putting himself through, she had others to attend to. 

Everyone was going to be the death of her. 


End file.
